1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonlinear resistor ceramic composition, an electronic component using the nonlinear resistor ceramic composition as a nonlinear resistor layer, and a multilayer chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer chip varistor as an example of an electronic component having a nonlinear resistor layer is used, for example, for absorbing or removing an exogenous surge (abnormal voltage) such as static electricity, noise, and so on (e.g., of. Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207). Patent Document 1 discloses a nonlinear resistor ceramic composition containing zinc oxide as a major component and the following additives as minor components: a Pr compound 0.05-3.00 atomic % in terms of Pr; a Co compound 0.1-5.0 atomic % in terms of Co; a Cr compound 0.01-0.50 atomic % in terms of Cr; at least one of an Al compound, a Ga compound, and an In compound 0.001-0.020 atomic % in terms of Al, Ga, and In, respectively; a Si compound 0.001-0.500 atomic % in terms of Si; and a Ca compound+a Sr compound 0.01-0.50 atomic % in terms of Ca+Sr (provided that Ca/Sr is 0-50).